


You are my rainbow

by Kirrithian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Admiration, Art, F/F, Gems, Idiots in Love, Love, Lovey-Dovey, Loving Gaze, Romance, Took Them Long Enough, adoration, rainbow gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrithian/pseuds/Kirrithian
Summary: We weren't the same, I didn't think I could love like you,But now you have my rainbow, and I can see your rainbow too.Growing ever closer Pearl and Bismuth take a moment to admire each others gem.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	You are my rainbow

Vibrant, bold, glistening; the rainbow colours held her gaze, every step of the gem drawing her inwards to a glow she couldn't quite place, her vision flickering as she tried to pick out the final colour at the back, that final block behind it all. It seemed to go on forever, an endless portal to the heart of her, tantalizingly close and so achingly incomplete. Pearl tried to count the colours, following the pattern, finding angular nooks, odd shining surprises she had never gotten the chance to pick out before, the detail, the unique colours and composition that made this Bismuth different from the rest. She wanted to memorise it all, every beautiful facet and every colour of the rainbow that made the skies and flowers seem so dull in comparison, its own beautiful world that shone within. She could spend eternity here.

Iridescent, serene and somehow ever changing, colours crept through the pale curvature in arcing slips, blending a world of intricacies. Shadows shifted blues and purples, warm hints resolved to reds and brown, this once white surface revealing itself as layers upon layers of rainbow the more she looked. It had a life to it too, a glow and movement beneath the surface in the light, colours hiding away then returning with the slightest shift of the head, twirling, dancing their own dance. Bismuth could stare at the delicate swirls in her gem forever, this curving dome a pastel canvas that promised so much more than a glance.

Amethyst did a double take, backtracking a few steps to catch a better view of the two of them half wrapped in each others arms.

"I swear they haven't moved," she hissed to Garnet, dragging her out the temple. "They must have been like that for at least an hour now."

"Leave them be," Garnet said, "they're happy."

"But they're not doing anything. Not fusing, not kissing. They're just staring."

"Admiring."

"Ugh." Amethyst huffed and yomped back towards the temple. "Well let me know when they're done."

When she was gone Garnet peeked around the corner for herself, a little smile on her lips. She knew those looks, a love a long time coming, and it took all her self control not to cheer for Pearl (and Bismuth too) then and there. 

After all the years in the rebellion and apart, of one sided admiration and unseen potential they had finally found each other. 'Done', ha! Amethyst would be waiting a long, long time.

These two, well, they had only just started.


End file.
